The Games We Play
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: Mike is having just one of those odd days, but this time, he's sharing the experiance with Leo. Mike centric. [Complete]
1. The Beginning

Part One:

-----------

Settling back on the cold, hard floor, I sighed.

So much for entertainment; having the electricity all busted out, and no comics to read, what a bummer.

I sighed again and pushed my tail off the cold, hard floor, and decided to settle on the comfy couch instead. Seeing since I have nothing worthwhile to do, I might as well just lay back and catch a snooze, some shut eye might be for the best. Settling down, I snuggled into the puny seat and closed my eyes, sinking deeper and deeper into boredom, not really sleepy, or even tired.

'_Okay, so maybe it wasn't a good idea to have all that sugar, during breakfast._' I thought to myself, I was feeling too hyper and energized to sleep, yet the infesting boredom wasn't making it any easier. '_Guess the nap is out of the question, huh._' I sighed heavily, closing my eyes a bit tighter, trying to remain motionless, I need something to keep my mind busy, yet not require any physical labor, I'm too lazy to do any work, I don't feel like moving or doing anything, yet I'm bored and I want to do something. How troublesome.

"Hey, Mike, have you seen m- oh?" I heard Raph's voice, it sounded annoyed, but then stammered, but I did my best to remain motionless, faking sleep, "Ah, never mind," he breathed out softly, a hint of a smile to his voice, "I guess it's been a long day for you, huh?" He then whispered, there was a pause and I dare not move. Soon, I felt his hand reach down, gently cupping my cheek, and his thumb tenderly brushing the skin, "Pleasant dreams, bro." he said with a smile, slowly sliding his hand away, and then I heard him, his soft footsteps, as he walked away from the couch.

'_Yes, the Mike-master still has it!_' I smothered a pleased grin, it was threatening to split my face in half. Suppressing a loud chuckle that was building up tightly in my chest, making me tremble, if only a little, I dare opened my eyes a slit, not daring to move. '_Love you too, bro! You big ol' softie.'_ I wanted to hoot out loud, but didn't want to risk a pummeling.

"Raph?" I heard Donny ask, concern clear in his voice, "What is it?"

I bit my lip, realizing Raph was still within the area.

"Nothing," Raph replied, and I can imagine him waving a casual hand at Donny, "I wanted to ask him if he knew where Leo took my rollerblades, but Mike's napping right now." He replied, sounding shushed and casual.

"Oh, okay, for a minute there I thought something was wrong." Don said with a hint of a smile to his voice.

"Well, if anyone should worry it should be me, Mike's been pretty down since we moved here." He grunted.

"Yeah, and I thought **I** had it bad." Donny sighed, "Wish there was something we could do. With no games to play, no comics to read, and the entertainment center down, I'll need a trip to the junkyard to get a new fuse, but even that might take a while."

"Ah, but this is Mike, right? I'm sure he'll bounce back soon, don't worry." I heard something metallic rattle, "Heh, and when he does, you'd wish he was still brooding, a safe distance away from you." Raph chuckled, and I didn't know if I should be offended, but that didn't stop me from pouting in my hiding spot, "Besides, he'll be fine, he always recovers."

"I guess, but I sure hope you're right Raph, I don't like a brooding Mikey, it just doesn't sound right." Don murmured.

"Yeah, a brooding Mike is just as wrong as an angry Leo." He muttered, "Or a calm Raphael?"

"Oh that would be the day!" Don laughed, his mood easing a bit, "So anyway, you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess." I heard their feet shuffle away, the rattling returned, it sounded like Don's tool box, "I just wish those bozos didn't have to trash the battle shell so bad," he muttered, annoyed, "how long would it take to fix?"

"Depends, really." Don replied dejectedly, "A week, maybe a month, if we find the required parts and enough time." Don replied.

"Great, at least it'll be something to keep me positively busy." Raph halfheartedly chuckled.

After a moment, there was silence again, and I let out a small breath. I Guess there is really nothing to do right now, seeing both Don and Raph are obviously busy, and from what I can gather, the battle shell is going to need a shell lot of repairs after the missile it took. Raph was pretty much fuming like a volcano, when he and Casey managed to haul it back from the junkyard it was dragged to; he was glad the police never laid eyes on it yet, seeing it was stuck in the middle of the road for a while, after he and Leo got home.

Talking about Leo, I haven't seen him all day.

Sometimes, I wonder if he's really back.

I mean, when he first returned, it was like- as if he never left, as if he never changed, he was back to his nice, kind and loving self, but last night, when he and Raph had that little fit, that dark, angry hiss was quite clear in his voice, it even startled Raph to an extent, and Raph knew better than to challenge Leo when he's like that, and he should have backed off, but instead he stood his ground, much to Leo's annoyance; just so he wont hurt Raph, Leo stepped back and left the lair, I've not seen him all day.

I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking about the events of the past week.

I furrowed a bit, I was worried about Leo.

When we were little, Leo had always been the perfect big brother, looking out for us, protecting us. He was something like a guide, or a lighthouse in the ocean of darkness, you know? I very highly admired him, he was my brother, my leader, my idle right next to Sensei, and in a way, he was something like my very own super hero, but in a toned down, less glorified version, something I treasured very deeply.

But ever since he cracked his shell, when he started with the hissy fits, bumping heads with Raph, growling and disrespecting Sensei, a part of his character was stained, and I just can't look at him the same way as before anymore. He and Raph just started getting on each others nerves, more often than not; to a point that deeply frightens me!

Sometimes, during the night, while Leo is away, I'd even have that darn, dark dream again, and I wake up screaming, shivering like a leaf, and end up spending the night with either Raph or Don.

Don doesn't ask, he just scoots aside and lets me settle in next to him, exchanging little words and some comforting, before we drift into sleep, like when we were very little, while Raph exclaimed how annoyed he is, how I'm acting like such a baby, but give him a little pleading and he's all softened up; heck, sometimes he's even hug me, makes me feel a shell lot better by morning, as long as I promise not to tell anyone.

God, I love blackmailing him, he's so much fun to tease! Hehe…

What dream am I talking about? Well yeah, sure I've got a list of recurring dreams, from horror movie monsters, to Triseratons, to our super hero turtles counterparts with destroying an evil master Splinter, but the dream I'm talking about, is the worst dream I've hard in so long. It's the dream with Leo and those icky red tentacles sticking out of his side. Those long and sleek tentacles, wiggling around like an octopus, sprouting out from where his arm should be, when he was possessed with that monster thing, it irks me to no end, and I hate it.

I hate it, to see my brother like that, not being himself, it's not right!

I stared into the dim blackness behind my eyelids, listening to the soft humming of the machines Donny had installed for us, and dozing quietly on the couch, my arm folded under my head for more comfort. Ever since the short circuit last night, killing the entertainment system, we've been pretty much telling stories to pass the night away, but eventually, we ran out of things to say.

Mostly Leo and Sensei told the stories, Donny, Raph and I just listened, seeing that we had pretty much lived most of them, so Sensei was just filling Leo in to the events of what he missed, much to Raph's dismay.

There were a few things he really didn't want Sensei to mention, like how Raph went out thug bashing and came home with a concussion, or how Donny overworked himself and stayed awake for three whole days, or how I kept making a mess and the like, but seeing Raph was the second in command, it seemed to only make him look bad.

During last night, I really felt sorry for Raph, he really weren't in his best moods, the look in his eyes practically begged Sensei to drop the topic, and Sensei knew it, but Sensei kept retelling the tales, and it bothered me somehow.

I mean, we did pretty much the same things we did while Leo was still around, so why was Sensei pointing out these things to Raph, while he was second in command? I mean, well- I really cant blame Raph for the lack of order, because Raph had pretty much not been home most of the time, anyway! He spent most of his time out, with April and Casey for reasons unknown, while Leo was away.

I don't know why, but he barely stayed home for more than an hour or so, he only arrives for practice sessions, usually he'd skip meal times, other than that, he's out of the lair, somewhere. At some point, I wondered if he were hiding a secret, but felt that he was either hiding it too well, or I was reading his body language wrong, or maybe I was being too much a snoop, I dunno.

Then again, I remember he came home late once, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say there was- slobber and what felt like baby powder on the tip of his bandanna, and no matter how curious I was, I knew better than to ask or tease Raph about it, seeing he was in a very pissed and foul mood at the time. He was very upset, or more like sad than angry, I don't know why, I never dare ask.

"Psst!" someone whispered into my ear, startling me.

With a snort and a sleepy, droopy head, startled from my light slumber; I fluttered my eyes and stared, what I saw was a bigass grin, but what confused me, the mask wasn't red, it was blue! "Leo? What- ?" I rubbed my eyes, weary and my heart racing from the jump start.

He chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't man to startle you." he told, and then placed a hand on my shoulder.

I yelped a bit, his hand was freezing! "Geez, Leo! Give a guy a heart-attack why don't you?" I rubbed where his hand touched my skin, "You're hands are freezing!" I bit back a growl.

He smothered a grin, "Sorry, I was- busy." He settled on his knees, kneeling on the floor.

I arched a brow ridge at him, and I couldn't help but note he was still grinning, "What's so funny?"

His grin widened, "I'm bored, and figured you'd like to play a game with me."

I stared, wide eyed and puzzled.

Okay, I must be dreaming. Leo? Leo is bored? He, the great leader, wants to play something with me? The goofball? The troublemaker? Why? Was he planning world domination, or was this just a dream? A really weird dream?

Leo rolled his eyes, "What? Even I get bored you know, and I don't really feel like practicing or meditating right now." His smile softened a bit, looking more natural on his face. "So, you in or not?" he grinned again.

I licked my lips, and deep down inside I knew I was asking for trouble, but that didn't stop the grin from spreading on my face, "What are we bargaining about here? Is it fun?" I dare ask, it just sounded too good to pass up.

His grin turned a bit sinister and evil, in a good-Leo kind of way, but before I could say anything else, he pushed himself up to his feet and gripped my hands, pulling me off the couch, "Oh, it's fun, trust me! It'll be a blast!" he chuckled, dragging me away.

I grinned inwardly, there was just something about the mischievous, un-Leo-ish grin that excited me.

I knew we're probably asking for trouble, but if it's Leo's idea, then I wont get in trouble for it, right?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: this story will probably be a two or three parts, I've finished most of part two, so I might end it there, it'll probably be just two chapters long, so don't get your hopes up. I need a break from LOSS and WwS so bare with me.


	2. The Middle

Part Two:

----------

The tactic was very simple, and it provided more fun later on, how exciting!

Mission: Attack Don and Raph from behind, when they least expect it, and in the most discreet way possible.

Leo handed me my portion or ammo, in a small backpack and accompanied with a slingshot, grinning all the way, and wished me luck. He made his way to the check point, while I put our little game in action.

Although I figured having him activate the plan was better, since it was his idea and all, he said that if he did it, it won't work the same way, because having him there, will just crash the plan, before we even start commencing it.

Though there was a pretty good chance Raph and Don will catch up to us, and probably have out tails for this, by either some nasty kicking for Donny's case, maybe some nasty thwacking on our rear ends with his Bo staff, or worthwhile spanking on Raph's case, take your pick, it was too tempting to pass off! But knowing Raph, I'm betting it'll be a long painful session of serious butt whooping.

I don't know why, he's just got something against my poor, soft and tender tush.

So I'm the baby in the family, that doesn't mean my butt is as soft as one's! Gees!

I mean, whenever I really piss him off, with a nasty prank or joke, and when I escape in a frenzied panic, he manages to tackle and pin me down to the floor, and sometimes, instead of beating me up, he'd positioning me in his lap, grumbling, cursing and threatening all the way, and keeps smacking my poor behind, with his flat hand; and let me tell you, he'd had enough practice to make it more painful than usual! He'd smack my ass till my tail-cheeks are all red, and painfully throbbing, like I'm bratty little five year old.

Well, sure I'm the family baby, it's got it's cons and pros, but doesn't mean I have to be punished like a child. I mean- gees! Give me some credit here! I'm as mature as the next mutant turtle; I'm not really the baby in the family! They don't have to take that title so literally!

Anyway, Leo wished me good luck and success in my mission, telling me to keep in mind the extra ammo he hid away in case of emergency, to use when I need, then gave me a thumb up and took his share of ammo. He made his way towards the staircase leading to the rooftop, and since it's past midnight, we wont have to worry about anyone catching sight of us.

'_Good luck, and don't get caught!_' he warned, before disappearing into the darkness of the staircase.

'_You can count on me!_' I gave him a small salute, grinning all the way, and then slithered my way into the backrooms.

The backroom is a huge pumping facility, it's where most of the water pressure controls, pumping machines and electric controls for this building are placed, someplace safe and away from the main power room. It's where Raph and Don decided to put the shambled Battle Shell in, seeing it's the only room big enough, not to mention still provide enough space to go around.

I stealthily made my way around the back, ducking quietly behind a giant, roaring engine, so even if I made a sound, I doubt they would have heard it under all the noise going on over their ears. Besides, when I got there, they were talking a bit loudly, trying to strike a conversation over the loud churning of the machines, and I suppressed a grin, slithering closer, undetected.

"Can it be replaced?" I heard Raph growl aloud, "I mean, you know how hard it is to find good but used brakes, we'll be lucky if we find any at all." He squatted down, accepting a monkey wrench, then handing Donny a small hammer.

Donny said something, from over the soft banging of the hammer on something metallic, I couldn't hear him.

Raph shook his head, "No, Case and I gathered all we can get, so I guess that means some homeless probably found the missing pieces and took them." he grunted, hands on his knees, "You sure you don't need help down there?" he paused, tilting his head as if sharpening his hearing, "What? What did you say? I can't hear you!" he growled in slight irritation, "Heck, I can hardly hear myself talk in all this noise!"

That's when Donny pushed himself from under the shambled Battle Shell, sliding with that wheeled-like mat under him, he gripped a cloth and started wiping his hands, "I said, I think it would be better if we turn some of these machines off!" He exclaimed tiredly, "As far as I know, most of the facilities in this building can still work with only one of them turned on, probably the main machine over there." He explained briefly, tilting his head to a certain machine, before pushing himself up, heading towards the said machine, "Besides, my throat hurts for talking too loud, and the noise is deafening my ears!" he growled, pulling the goggles from over his eyes, revealing a slight scowl.

Unfortunately, it was the exact machine I was hiding behind, so I curled around myself and held my breath, calming my heart and trying to hide my presence the best I could, while sensing Donny approach my hiding stop. Fortunately, I hear a few loud snapping clicks, a few loud, dying whirrs, and soon following by falling silence, as only two or three engines kept roaring and whirring loudly, echoing in the small crowded room. For a moment, it felt as if there was a strange hollowness in my head, it felt empty.

"There, that's better." Don huffed a breath, smiling.

"Oh yeah, much better." Raph growled, but then groaned, "Aww! Gees, suddenly my head feels like it's gonna explode!"

"Probably the pressure the loud noise was forcing on your head," Don explained, and I sensed him stepping away, "Don't worry, it'll wear off in a while, you get used to it." He chuckled.

Raph muttered something under his breath, but I couldn't hear him.

Soon, they were back to the noisy cluttering noise under the Battle Shell. I stole a peek, Raph had his shell to me and Don was under the truck again, so I took my chance and quietly, as stealthily as I could, made my way around the back of the Battle Shell. Positioning myself in a safe, high spot, I climbed up a beam, careful not to make any noise, and perched at the support beam closest to my escape rout, just incase they caught up to me, before I managed to spring the plan on them, and simply sat there, waiting and taking aim.

Suddenly, Raph perked, "Hey, did you hear something?"

Don slid from under the Battle Shell, and I ducked, seeing I was right atop of them, I didn't want him to at least catch glimpse of me yet, "No, why? What did you hear?" he asked, curious.

"Not sure, sounded like a rat or something, scurrying." He muttered, looking everywhere but up, "But it somehow sounded wrong."

"What do you mean?" my purple masked brother questioned, growing confused.

"I dunno, I'm not sure." my red masked brother growled softly, "I just- I feel like we're being watched."

Don laughed, "Leo is out, Mike's asleep, Sensei is meditating, and there is only you and me here, Raph." He gave a negative shake, wiping his hands on the cloth again, "You're just being paranoid."

"I dunno, maybe you're right." Raph muttered, not really convinced.

There was a long moment of silence, before they started rambling about the hopelessness of fixing the Battle Shell, that they might as well go to the junkyard and toll down a new truck and work from scratch, much to Don's dismay.

I felt that Raph and Don might have more in common than I originally thought, probably because their lack of interaction. I mean, without a word, Don would slip back under the truck, wrenching and hammering, and when he hands Raph the tool he's using, Raph instantly exchanges it with something else, not even asking if it's the one Donny needs, as if it's natural knowledge or something.

I felt a bit out of place, like I'm watching something new and different.

Made me feel kinda sorry for what I'm about to do.

Well, not entirely, I was still tempted, hehe.

Abruptly, there was a short series of sniffled sneezes, and without a warning, Raph jerked from the tool kit to yank the wheeled mat from under the Battle Shell, Donny still on it, sniffling, rubbing tears from his un-goggled eyes, and gasping a bit. Raph reached into Don's magic bag and pulled out a small can, he popped it open and let it linger under Don's chin, and Donny tiredly gripped the can, taking a whiff, before squeezing his eye tight, sneezing a little more, before opening his eyes, breathing again.

"Thanks, I needed that." Don rubbed his nose, panting a bit.

"Sh!t, Donny! Don't scare me like that!" Raph admonished, recapping the can, putting it back in the bag.

Although it was only a glimpse, I think I caught the colors yellow and green, so it could have been that mint and lemon cream Sensei gave Donny. Sensei said that smelling the stuff would help expand Don's lungs, to clear out anything that clogged them, because it's been happening a lot lately, especially with Don's cold. It was like a medicine for a cold, because every time he sneezes, it causes his throat and lungs to cramp, almost suffocating. I think it was hot and spicy enough, to force Don's lungs to open wide and function more properly.

"I thought you said your cold was under control!" Raph scolded gently, rubbing Don's arm.

"It- it was!" Don sniffled, rubbing some more pain-tears from his eyes, "Ow, my snout hurts." He mumbled.

"C'mon, better put an ice pack on that." He gripped Don's arm to help him up.

"No, I'm fine, really." Don didn't fight him, he let Raph haul him up, but he started scratching his bandaged thigh.

Raph did not miss that, so he gently smacked Don's hand, "No scratching! April says it only gets worse!"

"Aw, but it itches!" Donny whined tiredly, "It itches so bad, Raph! It's killing me!"

Although I half disliked it, for I felt pretty mean and low, I decided that was my cue, so I set my first bullet and took aim, making sure I don't hit the wrong angle, or else I'll give away my hiding spot. Don is pretty good in locating where a projectile had been sent, simply by figuring out the angel it hit it's target from. I grinned, pulling the rubber band of my slingshot as far back as I could, aiming at Raph's shell, and let go!

"Ow!" he yelped, jolting in his spot, he rubbed the back of his shoulder where my bullet hit, only to freeze, grimacing, "Ew! What the shell- ?" he retrieved his hands, the sticky mass forming thin strands of thread-like lines from his hand to his shoulder.

"What the- egg yolk?" Donny blinked at the sticky substance on Raph shoulder, and it took him only a moment, before glancing up, trying to spy my hiding spot, in order to figure out how to reach me.

This time I didn't hide, I was busy aiming my other bullet, and it smacked Donny right between the eyes with a loud crack and splash!

Howling in pain and start, Don staggered, bumping into Raph, who in turn gripped Don, helping him upright.

Don winced, feeling the sticky hand on his arm, he groaned, "Ew! I've been yolked!" he gestured to the slippery slime that stained them.

I laughed out loud, grabbing a cold-water balloon or two from my stash, and tossing them quickly, one after the other, each hitting a turtle in the same spot, earning too yelps and then a loud roaring snarl.

"**_MIKEY!_**" Raph roared, fury blazing in his eyes, drenched and shivering, because of the cold water, he rushed to the nearest beam, egg yolk forgotten, climbing up towards me in record speed, fury blazing in his eyes. "Wait until I get my hands on you, you- you- you _little **imp!**_" he threatened with a frightening sneer on his face, "I swear I'm gonna beat your puny ass up so hard, it'll take you ten whole days, before you can sit on the toilet again!" he hissed, gritting his teeth, grunting as he climbed up, reaching half way towards me.

I laughed uneasily at his threat and shot him another bullet, 'egging' him on with yet another egg bomb, in which he dodged in the nick of time, the egg smashed against the wall behind him, splattering transparent slime and yellow all over the wall. Recognizing the advancing danger, I yelped when he came too close for comfort, and hopped into the ventilation tunnel, Leo and I agreed on. I made my way racing towards our check point, my heart throbbing in my chest, yet my mind swimming with thoughts.

"You get that little imp, Raph! I'll cut him off at the roof!" Don growled out loud, dashing out of the backroom, "And leave some for me, got it?"

"You want a piece of him, come get some yourself, because I ain't sharing!" Raph roared back.

Oddly enough, I couldn't help but notice the hint of amusement in Raph's voice. When Raph starts laughing, while I know he's pissed off and boiling mad, that's when I **really** need to worry! Why? Because that means he's feeling generous, to dish me out with an extra dose of pain! I knew right then and there, my ass was at stake, a terrible doubled does of butt whooping isn't something I'd want tonight, or at any time for that matter!

I had to haul it out of there to someplace safe, before I have me ass-cheeks handed to me, hot, red, tender and throbbing all over! But you know something? Though I knew my life was at stake, that Raph and Don are so going to skin me alive for this, maybe Leo; too; or more like just beat our butts, I couldn't help the grin on my face, they had no idea what was coming to them, did they?

Hah! This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to get to plan D, but I gotta finish plan A first.

I dashed through the ventilation tunnels, dropping my now empty bag, leaving it behind, I don't want to get tangled and caught, cause knowing Raph, he wont waste time to pull me to his lap, letting his hand repetitively swat my tender rear end, and I need to get to the roof, long before Donny does! I held on to the slingshot, I heck don't want Raph using it against me, and I hurried up the maze-like tunnel.

Thankfully, about a week ago, Klunk was lost in these tunnels and I went after him, seeing they were big enough for me to pass through, and let me tell you, it was a good half hour, before I found my way around. Once done, when I found my way out, I went to Donny's lab to check the maps, I wanted to know where I was and where I ended. The funny part, I realized I've been pretty much running circles around myself, I was still on the second floor, a little over the new dojo, and I was surprised no one knew I was there.

I guess I was too busy keeping track of where I was to make some sort of noise, huh.

Thankfully, Leo had memorized the tunnels for me, he even showed me a few marks, like guidelines, showing what tunnel led to where, something like a mini shortcut, just incase we had to use them as an escape rout or the like. White leads to the roof, red leads to the dojo, blue leads to the bedrooms and green leads to the main ventilation shaft room, where all other ventilations shafts are available.

Anyway, I followed the white-green markers, which lead to the roof, by passing the main ventilation shaft room, by following some faint, very well hidden spots Leo left me. It seemed that Raph was a bit lost, unable to catch up to me in the small, narrow space, not to mention it was pretty dim in here, he'll be lucky not to hit a wall or a corner of a junction, I've been there, and it hurts like hell!

I maneuvered my way around, and though I was very much temped to make him go in circles, I knew Raph would soon catch my scent and follow me, being the family blood hound. There are skills that even I need to by awry of, and Raph's hunting skills is one of them! Trust me, I learn from experience! It really makes me feel bad when we have to play hunter, or more like turtle hunt when we were a bit younger, back at the old sewer.

I remember that we'd always do a vote, and usually Raph is the hunter and we have to hide from him, Sensei claimed that this game would not only help improve our hiding and tracking skills, but it would bring us closer, as that the hunter must understand the thought pattern of the hunted, in order to track and nab by the end of the time limit.

Also, incase we got lost, then at least one of us will be able to track the other and bring him home where it's safe.

Yeah, time limit, Sensei wouldn't let us play for more than four or six hours, usually once or twice a month, he figured that doing it too far apart would be better than doing the hunts too close, for it'll be too easy for the hunter to track the prey.

Oddly enough, only Leo and Raph seemed to enjoy that game, Don and I always get found out from the start, and usually it takes me forever to find any of them, I've always been the lousiest when it comes to tracking. I sometimes do find them, but they flee and I fail to capture any of them, especially Raph! Man, I sure hate that game.

Raph sure knows how to put up a fight, teeth and nail!

Jerked out of my thoughts, I realized that I've been standing still, lost in my thoughts, and I was afraid I might have crashed the game for Leo, -Oddly I still cant get it in my head, that this is Leo's idea, and not mine. I mean, Gees! Since when was _he_ this creative? I thought I was the devious one!- I made sure Raph wasn't around and hurried my pace, climbing up a tunnel and reaching the check point.

'_About time you got here!_' Leo grouched in his waiting spot, frowning good naturally, '_What_ _took you so long?_' he reached out his hands.

Swapping items, I handed him my chucks and orange mask, while he handed me his belt and blue mask, '_Sorry, got distracted._'

'_Did they suspect anything?_' he tried to smother a grin, that mischievous twinkling in his eyes.

I grinned back, '_Not a thing, they were following me like moth to flame._' I put on the blue mask, and watched Leo put on my orange mask, '_Raph_ _followed me through the tunnel, and he ought to be here soon, while Donny is suppose to cut my escape rout up at the roof._' I gave him a heads up, because I'd hate for things to get any worse.

Leo just grinned, '_All the better._' he snickered.

'_You sure this is a good idea?_' I dare questioned, feeling just a tad uneasy, '_I mean if you fail, Raph is **so** gonna have your tail!_'

'_Hey, as long as they don't know, it wouldn't matter._' He shrugged, tucking my chucks in his belt, '_Besides, you said you wanted to know how it feels to be in my shell, and I've always wondered how it feels to be in yours, so whatever happens, it was my idea, okay? You were just playing along._' He gave me that soft, comforting smile, hand on my knee.

'_Okay, but if things backfire, don't say I didn't warn ya._' I huffed, smiling weakly.

He grinned, '_I know, now go hide, wait for the signal, and meet you at the rooftop._' He winked and snuck away.

'_Good luck._' I watched him leave, bracing myself and catching my breath.

Strapping on the belt and positioning the swords, in a crossed position, I wondered just- how the _shell_ does Leo walk around with these, and not have them caught or hooked some place? They keep bumping into the walls and sending echoes, almost threatening to spill out where I'm hiding. I don't know how he can walk around with them sticking out like that, they feel like two extra arms that I could do better without.

I wonder if Leo would feel the same about my chucks.

Somehow, this little game didn't feel so fun anymore, I don't know why.

I feel that- well, since I've agreed to do it, then if Raph does end up tackling Leo, I'd hate to be the one getting his cheeks swatted, but I really wouldn't want Leo suffering that either, it kind of feels wrong, having my big brother and leader act like an idiot, getting himself punched by impersonating me, pulling a prank on Raph and Don.

Or maybe it's just the kid in me who feels weird-out, I don't know.

I've always admired Leo, he's all so well behaved, controlled, smart, he always does what Sensei tells him and he succeeds in almost everything, almost to the point of being perfect!

I envy him sometimes, makes me wish if I could drop my silly-goofball mask and be like him for a change, but whenever I try to be serious, the guys treat me as if I'm an alien, or as if I'm sick or something, or they just make fun of me. They don't think I can be serious if I want to be, it's so not fair! Just because I enjoy a good laugh and a game, doesn't mean I can't be serious when I need to be!

Leo really knows how to handle himself, alone or during a battle, but somehow, sitting here, in his gear, awaiting the signal, it irks me, I feel like I'm doing it all wrong, that I shouldn't be here, that I should be up there, with him. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed o this, but it just sounded so tempting, then- why am I having doubts now? What changed?

"Leo?" a voice popped from the ventilation shaft a little up to my left, it echoed softly in the room.

I jumped a bit, looking around, before laying eyes on him, I swallowed nervously.

"What the shell are you doing here?" Raph furrowed, confusion clear on his face.

I stammered, realizing that in the dim light, Raph had easily mistaken me for Leo, not to mention I'm wearing his mask and gear, so at first glance, Raph won't be able to discern my skin tone, but even so, I dare not make a sound. Although I was self praising myself, that I didn't scream like a girl when he startled me, for that would have been a complete crash to the plan.

"Bro, I've been wondering where you've been, you've been gone all day!" Raph said, his voice soft with concern, he climbed out of the shaft and curled sitting next to me, seeing the tunnel was rather small, but he still smelled like egg yolk and sugar.

I tried not to smirk, for sweetened water usually attracts mosquitoes from miles away, and I sure as hell don't want them near me!

"What are you doing here, Leo?" he eyed me now, worry and concern clear on his face.

I blinked at him, confused at the open display of emotion.

"Oh don't you go giving me that look, you know what I'm talking about!" he argued tiredly, scooting just a bit closer, but not enough for a physical contact, much to my pleasure, cause I sure don't want any of his sticky sweet slime on me! "I know I've been a real jerk to you this morning, and I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think you'd take it so personally." He apologetically explained.

I stared at him, and something inside of my head started turning. Somehow, I felt that I was missing _something_, but I weren't sure _what_.

He stared at me a moment longer, "Leo, is something wrong?" he questioned, a furrow appeared on his face.

I gave a negative shake, and then dropped my gaze looking at my hands, resting calmly in my lap.

Raph stared at me a little longer, and I didn't dare say anything, for there is a very clear difference between my voice and Leo's.

Raph sighed, looking at his hands for a moment, before balling them into slight fists, "Okay, you don't wanna talk, I understand." He looked away for a moment, clearly dejected, "By the way, have you seen Mike?"

At that, I twitched a smile, I pointed to the emergency tunnel Leo told me to take, incase I were followed.

"In there?" he arched a brow, and I nodded, he paused for a moment, "Okay."

I watched him crawl over to the hole, but before climbed up, he looked at me for a moment, and before I could react, he crawled back, wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I was startled, I didn't know what to say or do, or even how to react, so I just- placed my hands on his sides, calming my racing heartbeats, waiting quietly for him to draw back.

"I'm glad to have you back, bro." he murmured softly, his damp skin pressed against mine, "I missed you." he added, hugging me just a little tighter, before drawing back, a small smile on his face.

I felt ashamed, fooling Raph like this, but I couldn't blow it, not now, so I just smiled and gave a small nod.

He nodded, accepting my answer, he pushed up and into the tunnel again, disappearing.

I felt absolutely **horrible!** I swear, I wanted to cry my eyes out! Why did I even let Leo talk me into this! Yeah, it sounded fun and promising at first, but now that I think about what I've done so far, deceiving and manipulating them like this, I don't like it, I don't like it at all! Don and Raph were having such a good time at the backroom, working together on the Battle Shell, and though I was bored, I could have just kept myself busy with a real nap.

And Leo? If my hunch is right, then something telling me something happened between Leo and Raph this morning, and- Leo wants pay back? Is that why he asked me to help him with this? He's using me for some sort of revenge? No! Leo wouldn't do something lowly like that! If he wanted pay back, he would have told me, to fill me in on his plan, or at least given me a clue as to why!

But- what am I supposed to do now? Crash the party and just jump in, or wait for the signal?

Unfortunately, I had no time to think, for there was a single beep on my shell cell. I debated between ignoring it, letting Leo the problem on his own from here on, or following the plan as Leo planned, to go up there and help him.

Somehow, I lost all enthusiasm, I don't want to do this anymore.

Sitting here with Leo's getup, I feel- so out of place, so out of character, I don't like it, it feels heavy, like a ton of bricks on my chest, and I don't like it. I can't explain the tightness inside of me, but I decided to comply. I mean, who knows? Raph might have actually figured it out, that I'm not Leo, but decided to play along? He'd do that some times, and I honestly wouldn't put it past him.

Pushing myself up, I ignored the sweet scent that lingered in the tunnel, obviously Raph had left a trail, and I sure hope no mosquitoes are attracted, he really hates them, and bugs in general.

With a tiny, weary smile, I made my way up to the third and fourth floors.

After all, my leader and brother needs me, I can't book out on him now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I've split the chapter, and decided to make it in three chapters instead of two! The last chapter is a bit shorter, so hopefully I'll try to stretch it out a little, before I get around posting it.


	3. The Ending

Part Three:

---------

I still don't know how I got myself into this, it just sounds too weird.

I made my way up the ventilation tunnel, and then soon out of the building and onto the roof.

I could hear the sound of weapons clashing, blade to blade, and or blade to wood. I can see the glittering and flickering of the blades, dancing with the reflecting moonlight, despite the forming clouds, and I knew Leo had probably jumped from plan B to C seeing he was supposed to stall until I'm here. Raph and Don were battling against him, two to one.

Well, when it comes to Leo, that's sort of fair. I mean, it's always two or three to one, and the one being singled, Leo. Now, if we wanna be **_un_**fair, it's got to be twenty-or-more to one to over throw him. Raph can take down just as many, if not more, but not as quick as Leo, or without getting himself at least bruised or scratched, while Leo can walk out of it unharmed, with no scale out of place.

Yeah, Leo is **_that_** good!

Stalking quietly through the shadowed darkness, Leo spared me a quick glance, acknowledging my presence, yet not letting on to Don or Raph. He was busy fighting off both. Raph looked royally peeved, his hands clinched tightly to his Sai, while Donny looked no less peeved, swinging his Bo staff just as deadly. I wondered if having two angry brothers was a good idea, and I'd hate for Leo to get hurt if they lost control.

Well, it's only a matter of time, before Raph loses control, but if Don lost control- Brr! Now that's a scary thought.

For a long, nostalgic moment, I dazed; watching Leo gracefully spar with them, as if my nunchucks were a part of him, as if they were his weapons. I stared, watching in silent awe as he twirled them around, the rotation and swinging speed was just perfect, maneuvering them while attacking and defending, deflecting, progressing then falling back.

It was almost as if they were _his_ weapon, from the very start, not the swords, and- well, I felt- out of place again.

Watching Leo with my weapons, he was being so graceful, so well balanced. The orange mask and the strange, devious and mischievous grin on his face almost matched mine, almost to the point of duplicated perfection, and if only it had not been for the forming clouds in the midnight sky, I'm sure Raph and Don would have taken note his skin tone was different, and that there was a clear crack to his shell.

I knew I was supposed to jump into the battle by now, to help him fend them off, to take them off guard, to disarm them, but I didn't know if I could, or should, because I've never really been comfortable with the swords. I mean, I can barely move about using one sword, and as much as I find shiny things very attractive, I'm always afraid of cutting or hurting someone, surely not my brothers.

I don't really know, or want to know, how Leo maneuvers around using two swords, it's so confusing.

There was a grunt, and I instantly jerked up, watching Leo trip and watched as one of my babies flew into the air.

Not thinking, I felt my heart leap into my throat, my eyes widened as I watched it sail through the dark sky. I leaped out of my humble hiding spot, out of the loyal, concealing shadows, and took it into my grasp. Feeling it in my palm, sensing it's presence, a sense of belonging pulsed through me, through every vein and muscle, like blood though veins!

It bloomed with life, and I grinned.

Wasting no more time, once feeling my feet hitting the floor as I soundlessly landed, I sprang into action. I charged unthinkingly towards Raph, who was so startled, he yelled a loud '_What the F- ?_' before he staggered back. He was unable to complete the curse word, wanting to dodge my attack, confused at my sudden assault. Soon, gradually, he recovered, defending and pushing past me, trying to deflect me.

Leo recovered quickly from his little trip, deflecting an attack from Donny, who stopped in strat at seeing my launch at Raph, and Leo kicked him in the guts, forcing him to stagger back. Leo, now grinning my way, silently gave me a strange look, but I understood what he wanted. Reaching up, I took that chance to pull out a sword, I tossed it into the air towards him, and he gripped it.

With a grin, and each of us had a sword in one hand, and a nunchuck in the other, I handled Raph, and Leo went after Donny.

Our two brothers didn't know what hit them!

Raph was now royally pissed! He glared at me with a flicker of burning rage in his eyes, as well as something else I couldn't exactly identify, but it almost looked or felt like- hurt? There was something cold, hard and heavy, pummeling quickly into the pit of my stomach. The uncomfortable shudder told me, it had something to do with the apology he confessed to me earlier, while thinking I was Leo.

I felt bad; terrible and lower than dirt even! But I hid it the best I could.

I knew that I can't risk telling Leo about it now, because, first of all, I don't have time, and then because it'll be a bad move, anyway! Especially during this kind of battle! With Raph and Don, two angry and enraged brothers, with one originally being a hothead, I know better than to let my guard down, not even for a minute, or else whatever injury I'll get, it'll hurt for weeks afterwards.

'_Focus!_' Leo hissed to me, when we were pressed, shell to shell.

'_Bro,_' I muttered back, staggering slightly for a breath, '_I don't like this anymore._' I admitted.

He paused for a sec before, perking at my words, while countering Donny's bo, and for a while, all we did was dodge and counter, then after a moment he spoke again, low so only I would hear, '_Do you wish to stop?_'

'_Can we?_' I breathlessly replied, I don't really want this anymore.

'_Sure, just disappear; I'll take care for the rest._' He pushed away from me.

I didn't have to answer him, because I knew he wouldn't let me come incase I changed my mind.

I managed to sway Raph away long enough to hide into the shadows, but that didn't stop him from trying to tackle me; that's when Leo smacked his butt, using my chucks, forcefully gaining his undivided attention. Raph roared, bristled and when Leo hopped off the roof, and into the pitch black, shifting and concealing shadows of the surrounding forest, Raph chased after him in a wild frenzy.

Donny paused for a moment, he was just about to go after Raph when he stopped, on the rooftop, as if he heard or sensed something. He glanced around, looking for me I bet, before he walked towards my general direction, and I weren't sure if he were able to see me, or he were just lucky. He paused a short distance away from my hiding spot. I stayed still, not wanting to risk myself yet.

"Okay, I know you're there." He muttered, unimpressed, "C'mon out, Mikey, and I promise I wont hurt you!"

I blinked confused and puzzled as to _when_, he had realized Leo and I had switched.

He waited for a moment, his body language easing and relaxing just a notch, the frown was no longer there, "Mike please, I know it's you."

Unsure, and wondering if Raph and Don had a backup plan of their own, I stayed still.

Don sighed in frustration, "Leo has a crack on his shell, remember? No matter how dark it is tonight, I did notice that." he crossed his arms over his plastron, glaring at the shadowed darkness, trying to pinpoint where I was exactly, "Besides, no one makes a chuck uppercut like you do, so step into the light already." He crossed his arms, Bo staff back in place.

Uneasy, I complied, stepping out and watching him, "Hi." I smiled weakly, feeling small and meager under his stern gaze.

Don's frown eased into a concerned furrow, "Mike you okay? You don't look so good." He then smirked, "Why so blue?"

I smiled, figuring the small joke because of Leo's blue mask I'm currently wearing, "Not my type, really." I shrugged a shoulder and looked at the direction Leo and Raph disappeared, "Is he gonna survive?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Raph knows it's Leo." Don smiled knowingly, "We kinda figured it during the fight, he was a little hard to recognize, acting so much like you, it was hard to believe it was really Leo." He smiled weakly.

I just looked at Donny, for a very long moment, something didn't feel right.

Don gave me a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble." He smothered a sly grin, "April asked Leo to do this, for two reasons, one is to help you bounce back to who you are, it's not fun seeing you brooding, Mike." He argued gently.

I quirked a suspicious brow; "And the second reason?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Leo never had a welcome back party, right?" he gave a devilish little grin, "April needed to distract him, she didn't tell him why, she said it was for you, which is not a lie. Besides," Don walked towards me, a smile spreading on his face, "Raphie had a small gift planned and ready for him, I'm sure Leo will receive it, from good hands." He chuckled, a wicked grin spreading widely on his face.

"Oh really?" I grinned wearily, a pang of panic hit my stomach.

Why? Easy, because Don and wicked grin should not be in the same sentence! Just as a quote what Raph once said, '_When Leo and Mike agree on something, it's a sure thing that chaos will soon ensue!_' and it could not be anything but the bold truth!

Abruptly, there was a loud yell in the depth forest, or more like a yelp actually, then soon followed by a strange echoing sound. Although it was clearly a little past midnight, some night birds, owls and crows, in their frightened start, had abandoned their trees and nests at the loud howling. I worried, because I'm sure it was Leo's voice! At first, the strange sound was still echoing out loud, but then it slowly and gradually faded, as if there was no source, but I knew there was still a sound out there, I just couldn't pinpoint where or what it was.

"Wow, Raph caught him faster than I thought!" Don grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.

Recognizing the faint sounds in the distance, I stared at Donny, face paling despite the heat that warmed my cheeks, "Is Raph doing what I think he's doing?" a smile slowly curved on my lips.

"Think of it as a birthday spanking." Don chuckled, reaching out a hand for me to take, "Raph wanted the honor, that's why I stayed back."

"What- are you talking about?" I took his hand, thinking that it was safe now.

"Oh about three or four days ago," He grinned, gripping my hand as he explained, "April wanted to throw Leo a little welcome party, but didn't want him to know or figure it out. She should be at the kitchen by now, preparing everything with Sensei and Casey, so we should go help, and to wait for the guest of honor to return with his escort, that's all." He chuckled again, leading me away, back towards the staircase.

"Guess we might as well fluff a few pillows, just to make him more comfortable, huh?" I smirked, a step or two behind.

"Oh yeah," Don chuckled, before suddenly stopping half way through the staircase, turning to face me, "oh, and by the way, Mike,"

Before I could ask what he wanted, he suddenly yanked my hand, pulling me forewords and down the few lower steps, twirling me around, facing the direction we came from. Before I could recover from the sudden daze, because my heart leaped and I thought I were going to fall flat on my face; Don gripped my other hand, holding them both out, before releasing them, with each of us facing opposite directions, he wrapped a tight arm around my shell, down on one knee, placing me bent over it, he held me fixed tight.

My blood ran cold, I knew I had let my guard down, and I was going to pay for my lack of attention!

I yelped when the first strike landed, groaning out loud, feeling his hand smack and hotly swat my tender cheeks.

For a good couple of minutes, all I could do was groan, whine and whimper! It really irked me, to the point of humiliating embarrassment, that whenever I do something wrong, to my brothers, my best punishment is _always_ a good spanking! Like I'm some bad mannered kid or something, it really gets on my nerves! Not to mention hurts like hell!

"That!" Don said as he released me, helping me up on my feet and off his knee, he wiggled a finger, "was for slinging me with eggs!"

I attentively rubbed my hurting rear end, I sent him a pained glare, "Well, sorry! Leo told me to!" I pouted, frowning, "And why the _hell_ do you guys keep spanking me like some five year old? Gees!"

"Would you rather have us beat you up till you're all bruised, black and blue, every time you pull a prank?" he arched a sarcastic brow.

"No." I mumbled, rubbing my hurting cheeks, "But I don't want a spanking either!" I grumped.

"It comes with the territory as the youngest." Don shrugged casually, indifferent about my annoyed reaction, and continued his way down the steps, "By the way, you did pretty good back there."

"With the spanking?" I arched an annoyed brow, a bit confused.

He laughed, "No, you silly goose!" he stopped to look at me with a humored face, "I mean sparring with two deferent weapons, I could never do that." he praised, giving me a strange, yet proud, pleased smile, "I admit, that was pretty admirable of you, Mikey. I thought Leo was the only one who could use two different weapons at once." He grinned wider, pride evidently shining in his eyes, "Raph was pleased, too; though he hid it pretty well."

Something in my core tingled, and I felt it spread up my chest and warm my face, and quite frankly, it felt nice! I couldn't explain the feeling, it was something new, I guess. It felt like a small bubble in the pit of my stomach, it went up my chest and kind of settled there, before suddenly popping, spreading across my inside, and I liked it, it brought a strange warmth to my chest, the warmth spread on my neck and face.

"Really?" I smiled, following him down the steps.

"Yup, that was pretty cool, you've got some fancy moves on you, too!" Don flashed me a smile.

"Thanks!" I grinned, pride was swelling and I felt like gloating.

He grinned, "Don't mention it." He stopped at the base of the steps, waiting for me, "Now! We'd better get to the kitchen and help April. Don't worry about Leo, Raph is going to keep him busy for a while." He laughed, a sly twinkle in his eyes.

"Right!" I nodded, and then hurried down the rest of the staircase after him.

….

You know what's the best part during the little party?

Cushioned seats! Yeah, my butt hurts enough already, and I think Leo shares the same opinion.

I mean, well, heh! He kept fidgeting uncomfortably during most of the party, even during the little surprise at the beginning and opening the gifts later on. I guess his tail hurt too much, he couldn't find a comfortable sitting position, no matter how many cool, puny pillows I've fluffed for him. I take it now he knows why I always haul tail when Raph chases after me, cause I know how much it hurts!

What was the second best thing? Hah! That's easy!

The blush wouldn't leave Leo's face, much to Raph's pleased smirking.

Those two have had such a long staring competition, and that only made Raph's grin widen. Neither Don nor I dare make a sound, even if I did fidget on my own seat for a while, my tail kept throbbing, and Leo did take note of it. I think it was some sort of comfort to him, because he started acting a little less agitated. He'd send me a small, apologetic smile, as if apologizing for getting me dragged, and punished, for teaming up with him on this little stunt, but I'd grin and shrug in response, brushing it off.

Raph would lean back in his seat and chatter with Casey and April, sipping on his drink, ignoring the two of us. I let out a small breath, watching Raph laugh, but flinched in concern, when he gave a strange sick grunt.

Raph swallowed hard, as if there was a lump in his throat, before he placed a hand on his abdomen, as if he swallowed something. For a moment, he glared at the glass, took a sniff, asked April if she had put something in, and she just blinked, confused, and denied adding anything to the juice. Don, of course, instantly stiffened, half way through his drink, he gave it a weary glance, before nervously setting it back, he looked at me.

I shrugged, I have no idea what they're worried about, my glass tastes just fine.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Leo slyly smirk.

Raph's face paled, he paused, staring at the glass, he was lost in his thoughts for a moment, before giving a small negative shake, and then turned his head, looking at me with glaring eyes. He arched a brow ridge, as if expecting me to say something. I blinked, confused and weary, his criticizing gaze shifted from angry to questioning, and I felt even more confused. But then, Raph eased his glare, and a look of realization washed over his face, he paled even more, before he shot a weird look at Leo. Leo, who was looking at Raph through the corner of his eye, quickly smothered the smirk and went back to his new gift, slowly and casually unwrapping it.

Raph muttered and got up, he poked Leo's head, tilting it slightly, "I'll get you for that!" he growled.

Leo just gave him a small innocent smile, "For what?" he gave a perfect little innocent, confused blink.

Raph was about to reply when he gave another sick grunt, he hurried away.

I furrowed, confused, and looked at Leo, scooting closer despite the hurting tail, "What did you do?" I whispered.

Unwrapping the last gift, he removed the lid, "Laxative." He chuckled evilly, not looking at me.

My jaw dropped, my eyes bugged out, I couldn't believe what I just heard! "You didn't!"

He laughed a little louder, unable to suppress fully, and then took out the book from the box. I could read it was another history-of-war related book. "I _did!_ And I removed all the toilet paper, too." he snickered, trying not to double over himself where he sat, curled on the seat. "God! I **so** want to see the look on his face when he realizes _that!_" tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, he couldn't strop snickering.

I stared, a grin threatened to split my face in half, "Are you really my brother? You're not possessed by an alien or anything, are you?" I faked a shocked face, "Oh my god! Who are you and what have you done to Leo!"

He looked at me, his grin slowly easing, looking more natural on his face, "Mike, C'mon!" He laughed again, a single tear rolled down his face, and he lazily flicked it off, grinning wide, he smothered his laugher a little, toning it down so he could speak coherently, "Just because I'm always serious, doesn't mean I don't know when to drop the mask, and have fun for a change!" He shrugged a shoulder, fingering the book with an appreciative smile, "Well, sure. Dropping the mask isn't easy, not that I've done it before now, but it never hurt to try every once in a while."

"Yeah, but Laxative?" I smirked, not helping the grin stretching ever wider, it's beginning to hurt my face.

He rolled his eyes, still smiling, "Okay, so it's not new, you've done this before, and it's not an original, so sue me!" he shrugged an uncaring shoulder, "Then again, leaving a rubber spider on the trash bin, shutting the water system from the facility, and applying honey on the door handle aren't in the book, either." he grinned at me, that grin spreading even wider.

I palmed my face, I couldn't believe what I just heard, "Oh god! I have been surpassed by my own brother!"

Suddenly, there was a loud echoing cry, "**_Leo!_** _I Swear! I Am Personally Going to Pull Out Your Spine and Bloody **Kill You!**_"

I looked at Leo, and he gave me an innocent little smirk, before letting out a small chuckle, "Did I mention tampering with the bathroom door's handle, so it won't be opened from the inside?" he blinked innocently again.

I laughed; I laughed and laughed, like I've never laughed before! I laughed so hard tears were streaming down my face, I felt my chest grow tight and I just couldn't breathe anymore! Best of all, I was laughing with Leo! He had an arm wrapped around me, half hugging, half supporting me from toppling to my knees, and to literally not drop off the seat, to fall on my ass, rolling on the floor laughing!

Sensei just smirked, obvious to the whole charade! While Casey and April gave us these strange stares, as if they thought we were crazy. Donny smiled rather uneasily, his eyes widening and his skin paling a little, dreading what kind of prank Leo had in store for him; I could practically see that paranoid look written all over his face! So, of course, Donny decided to avoid anything that had come anywhere near Leo, during the remaining party time. I think he was expecting his share of payback, and I dare wonder what it could possibly be.

I found out, later on, that he was stuck with a hiccupping fit, he couldn't stop! It sounded so funny on him, like a croaking frog, but with a yipped squeak when he hiccups! It was damn hilarious! Poor Donny practically blushed his face off, shooting glaring daggers at Leo, before opting to just hide. He spent the rest of the evening in his lab, hiccupping the night away.

I laughed, God! I laughed so hard, that by the time it all died down, my head and chest were throbbing so violently, I thought I was dead for a moment, it hurt! The pain wasn't awful, it was delicious, it felt bubbly and strange, I like it!

I think I could get used to this type of laughter.

Maybe I should try to convince Leo to do it more often?

Better yet, we ought to team next April fool! It'll be a blast!

I realized that all it took to have such fun, was to have Leo, dropping his serious mask and putting on the funny one we never knew existed! A funny Leo, why didn't I see that one coming? Was it _that_ unexpected? Then again, it had me thinking; maybe I should do the same? Should I drop the funny mask, and put a serious one for a change?

Yeah, sure the others might think it's wired, but if Leo can do it, so can I, right?

Well, I guess I'll never know until, I try, right? Right!

I mean, if Don and Raph won't understand, I'm sure Leo will, because though we're two opposites, we're still two sides of the same coin; or at least, that's the way I feel it, and I feel that he thinks the same thing too.

Then the next time I need to be serious, I'll give it a try, and let's see how things go!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**-END-**

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I hate the ending, sorry. And, um, uh… I figured I'd keep it from Mike's point of view, because I was tempted to do Leo's in the last chapter, but seeing it's a Mike centric story, I'll just stick to Leo being a victim of the circumstances. Huhuhuhu! Anyway, I originally wrote this for April's fool, but felt that I'm not very good at planning pranks, not to mention I hate playing pranks, just as much as I hate falling for them, so I decided to shift it into a brotherly event, and this is what came out, hope you like it!


End file.
